onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Welcome Dude Welcome to One Piece Fanon it's like about the same as Naruto Fanon but One Piece Style. So Devil Fruits, Pirate Crews and Marines. The next month this wiki is gonna have a contest and the winner is gonna be a Bureaucrat if you want to enter talk to me! Young Piece 02:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You can make all you want! Young Piece 02:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Cool! Ok cool! And if you all the real info about the contest please go see Contest: Most Creative Location! It woud help you very mutch I am the jude of the contest so please go see! Young Piece 02:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Well Well no it was User:Yung Wun that requested this Wiki but I requested Simpsons Fanon and Futurama Fanon! Young Piece 02:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) If you want! If you want, I can make you a Administrator! do you want to be a Administrator! Young Piece 02:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It's done You are now a Administrator. It's ok to act like that! I like went a user is like that it's cool! Young Piece 03:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) On this wiki I dint make Rapper characters. On this wiki their allot of Bureaucrats, but more Administrator. I always ask the user's that I like if they went to be a Administrator! Young Piece 03:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Yes for sure, I also got a msn! If you to go to my channel on YouTube please go see on My user page on One Piece Fanon or on almost all the wiki I am on! Young Piece 03:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) If you want my msn just ask me! Young Piece 03:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) What your channel on YouTube?! Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 03:21, 24 January 2009 (UTC) On YouTube I am 1braukdog! Young Piece 03:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok it's done just accept! And go see the work of J-DOGG! Naruto fight video's with a rap song! Great mix! I just wish some one can do the same for One Piece! Young Piece 03:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) User members Look this wiki as 13 Administrators and 6 Bureacrats. That is what I call being friendly with user's I think we need more Administrators! Young Piece 13:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit Yes I like your Devil Fruit Jump Jump Fruit! But you soud think about you location first. If you want to win! Young Piece 23:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Did you Did you see the info of the contest? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 01:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Did you look at the Main Page? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 02:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ? You have to go see OnePiece Fanon Wiki:Contest: Most Creative Location! And what picture are you talking about? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 02:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Oh! Oh! That picture do like that picture it's a picture of a girl. The picture I saw it on Google! I was looking for a girel that look like a girl in a rap video! I am a guy soon I will take a photo of me on my cellphone and after that put the piture that is in my Cellphone in thee computer and after that upload the picture of my dress like allway like a rapper! Young Piece 02:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) My Picture That's really me! Im white and I love Gangsta Rap! I have for real a red Bandana with me at all times. I like rap music so I wear a L.A. dodge cap. And I wear a 4xl Tupac Shakur black-tee! that is what I really look. Young Piece 02:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well This wiki as two zoan snake model fruit or three you can make and other model of snake devil fruit! I well reply soon! Young Piece 01:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Snake Model Devil Fruit We got 2 canon devil fruits that is snake model and we got 2 fanon devil fruits that is snake model. So the canon fruits are Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra and Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda. So the fanon fruits are Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Viper and Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Cobra. You can make other snake model devil fruits if you know other type of snakes! Their allot more snakes in the world! Young Piece 01:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) News about the contest/Dragon Ball Fanon The Contest is Starting, if you want to win you can go look my location I will by a judge! And you are from Dragon Ball Fanon cool I am now from Dragon Ball Fanon also! Young Piece 22:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok cool! Young Piece 00:00, 2 February 2009 (UTC)